hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny Rumancek
Destiny Rumancek is a Romani witch and con-artist, who makes her living as a psychic medium and sex worker. She was a regular character in the first season and main character in the second season of Hemlock Grove. Destiny is the daughter of Vince Rumancek, granddaughter of the old Nicolae Rumancek, niece of Lynda Rumancek and older cousin of the werewolf Peter Rumancek. Throughout the series, this character turns out to be very confident and protective of her family, especially her cousin, Peter. Early life Destiny lived in Hemlock Grove long before Peter and his mother moved to the town. There, she worked as a waitress, psychic and con artist. However, before she had moved to Hemlock Grove, eighteen years ago, Destiny's family shared a campsite in U.P. with another family—one member of which being Andreas Vasilescu. Both of their fathers worked cutting trees in the summer of 1996, and he used to watch her swim in a creek. He also used to give her free ice cream. Throughout the Series Destiny Rumancek/Season 1|Season 1 Destiny Rumancek/Season 2|Season 2 Personality Destiny is sassy, funny and shameless young woman. She has a strong personality and is very uninhibited. Also has a slight twisted dark humour. She is very protective, especially when it involves her family. Physical Appearance Destiny is a very attractive young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped hazel eyes. Relationships |-|Peter Rumancek = *'Peter Rumancek': Ever since we first encounter Destiny Rumancek, she undoubtedly shows her love and concern for Peter. Throughout season one, she is shown to help him at all costs, and it shows even more in season two. |-|Lynda Rumancek = *'Lynda Rumancek': Just as she shows her love and concern for Peter, she does the same for Lynda, Peter's mother. From this, you can see she is very much tied to her family. |-|Roman Godfrey = *'Roman Godfrey': When Roman first meets Destiny, she knows exactly what he is. She feels an extreme discomfort when he is around, yet is willing to help him due to Peter's wishes. Destiny also seems to feel bad for Roman, who doesn't realize what he is quite yet. Powers & Abilities *'Potion Making': Destiny has been shown to be able to create potions such as the potion that she used on two correctional officers to make them hallucinate that a swarm of spiders were crawling on each other's faces. *'Precognition': By channelling her energy Destiny can be given glimpse and piece of the future. Destiny had used this many times one example is when she had channelled energy and saw Miranda's future. *'Palmistry': Destiny can read the palms of anyone that she comes in contact with and see what their "destiny" is. *'Soul Summoning': Destiny has been shown to be able to summon a spirit from the afterlife and into her body by using a worm that has eaten the flesh of the spirit's once physical body, however, this has a time limit and does not last every long. Weakness *'Mortality': Due to witches not possessing the power to heal rapidly, Destiny can be killed any way that an average human can be by any fatal physical harm. Name *'Destiny' is a feminine first name of old French origin''.The meaning of Destiny is "one's certain fortune; fate". ''Mythology: the Greek deity of fate. Quotes *"The vargulf is dangerous but short lived, it's like any other disease it only gets strong until it consumes you. (season 1, episode 3) *"Angels are messengers that help us better understand God." (season 1, episode 5) *"The laws of magic are like the laws of anything they work because you obey them." season 1, episode 11) *"To be the still point in the turning world is a warrior's greatest feat." (season 1, episode 13) *"He turned on the luna rea one too many times. Every time, it gets harder to turn back. Your body and your mind don't know what phase they're in. You fall apart mentally and physically. You've already started. It's the distrugere."(season 2, episode 3) *"I'm not gonna stand by and watch you smash my cousin's heart into a million pieces so that you can get double dipped."(season 2, episode 7) Gallery Hm299.png 40bb208158d46ea089394259ad29d039.jpg Screen Shot 2014-07-20 at 11.56.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-07-19 at 10.59.05 PM.png Hemlock-2-02.jpg 1112.png HG-images.jpg screen-shot-2014-07-11-at-12-21-05-am.png tumblr_n85kcnhvXM1s936ejo1_400.gif Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Season 1 Character Category:Season 2 Character